Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 18
<< Poprzednia część BAZA KOSMICZNA CYBERKUCY, NIEZNANA LOKALIZACJA Sterownia była zapełniona masą Cyberkucy przeróżnej maści. Nagle do pomieszczenia wleciał ciemnobrązowy Cyberpegaz. Wszyscy baczność, król idzie! – powiedział typowym dla Cyberkucy komputerowym głosem pozbawionym emocji. Reszta Cyberkucy stanęła na baczność w dwóch szeregach po obu stronach drzwi, które się nagle otworzyły. Przez nie weszło 2 czarnych Cyberrożców, a za nimi król. Był on prawie 2 razy wyższy od normalnego Cyberkuca. Z głowy wystawał długi róg, a z grzbietu wyrastała para wielkich skrzydeł. Jego kombinezon był czarny. Miał także wielki hełm. Na jego widok wszyscy zasalutowali. - Hy… hy… hy… hy… - głośno oddychając doszedł do jednego z naukowców. – Kiedy stacja osiągnie całkowitą zdolność bojową? – zapytał. Jego głos nie był skomputeryzowany. Za godzinę góra – odparł naukowiec – normalny Cyberkuc w białym kombinezonie. – W co mamy ją wycelować? – dodał. - W Ziemię –odparł król. - Ziemia? To tam, gdzie mieszkają Ziemianie? – dopytywał się naukowiec, - Tak, hy… hy… ta rasa za dużo razy pokrzyżowała hy… hy… moje plany. Ale teraz my wygramy. - Królu, obrona Ziemian jest nie do przejścia, prawdopodobieństwo podciągnięcia bazy pod Ziemię wynosi 0,018634% A jeśli się uda, to na 98,834175% zostanie zniszczona przed wystrzałem. umysły Cyberkucy są zintegrowane z komputerami, więc dane podane przez naukowca zostały obliczone na miejscu. I to bardzo dokładnie - Przecież nasza baza miała być hy… niezniszczalna. - Ogień z myśliwców nie zrobi na niej wrażenia, ale ostrzał z krążowników też przetrwa, ale rakiety antymateryjne będą w stanie ją poważnie uszkodzić. Trzeba także pamiętać o szybie wentylacyjnym. Wstrzelony tam ładunek implozyjny zniszczy rdzeń, a co za tym idzie, całą bazę. Jednak prawdopodobieństwo takiego strzału wynosi 1,137524%. PRZESTRZEŃ KOSMICZNA, OK. 300.000 KM OD BAZY CYBERKUCY. KOS-owcy zobaczyli cyberkuczą bazę w pełnej okazałości. Jedyne, o czym mogli pomyśleć, to jej ogrom. Baza była mniej więcej rozmiarów 1/10 Plutona i kształt idealnej kuli. Właściwie, prawie idealnej, gdyż odcięto fragment z przodu i pozostało po nim zagłębienie. - Cyberkuce czy Insekty? – zapytał się Cerper. - Insekty nie lubią aż tak wielkich stacji. To muszą być Cyberkuce – odparł Luke. - Ale po co im aż taka wielka? – dopytał się Altor. - Żebyśmy mogli ją zniszczyć, a po co by innego – powiedział Geralt. – Wszystkie Cyberkucze bazy tak kończą. - Wiesz, to bardzo prawdopodobne – właśnie leci w stronę Ziemi – dodał Rahip. – Ale i tak musimy się tam dostać najpierw. – Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Kryształ się tam znajduje. - No to trzeba się przygotować na… - Zheng nie dokończył myśli, gdyż gwałtowny manewr statku przewrócił wszystkich na podłogę. - Co? Strzelają do nas? – powiedział niewiadomo kto. - Żebyś wiedział – odparł Doktor. – Cyberkuce nie pozwolą ot tak przelecieć koło ich bazy. - Steve, dasz radę tam zacumować? – spytał się Rahip, na co pilot odpowiedział kiwaniem głową, jednak bez przekonania. - Dobrze. Stefek omijając wszelkie rakiety doleciał do bazy. - Szybko, lecimy po kryształ. Cyberkuce to nie powód do żartów – rozkazał Rahip Wszyscy opuścili statek w zdyscyplinowanym pośpiechu. - Dobra, to gdzie teraz? – spytał się Gladus - Hmmm… Kryształy emanują sporą ilością energii, więc zapewne został użyty do zasilania – Luke głośno myślał. – Czyli najpewniej jest w samym środku bazy. Daleka droga… - Lepszego planu nie mam. Lecimy do rdzenia – stwierdził Rahip. Wszyscy ruszyli korytarzem szukając jakiś drogowskazów. No, może wszyscy oprócz Geralta, Gladusa i Altora – oni szukali Cyberkucy. Nawet się pozakładali, kto załatwi więcej. Nie musieli długo czekać. Pierwszy z Cyberkuczych patroli pojawił się w czasie nie krótszym niż minuta. Było to dwóch ciemnobrązowych Cyberrożcy uzbrojonych w wyrzutnie rakiet. - Wykryto intruzów – powiedział jeden z nich. Obaj od razu rozpoczęli ostrzał. Następna część >> Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33